Hooper's Store
Hooper's Store is located on Sesame Street between the Fix-It Shop (or present-day Laundromat) and the courtyard. Described in early materials as a candy store, Hooper's functions largely as a lunch counter and general store, and also boasts a newsstand. The residents of Sesame Street visit Hooper's regularly, including Big Bird, who often drops by for a birdseed milkshake. In Episode 0926, which aired on November 29, 1976, Hooper's Store celebrated its 25th anniversary, which means that Mr. Hooper opened the store in 1951. Hooper's Store had gone through a few redesigns over the years: from 1969-1998, the building was green with its trademark yellow- and black-checkered design below the window looking out front with an old-fashioned Bell Telephone System logo on the left side, and a green- and white-striped awning overlooking the front window, various murals have been painted on the building throughout those years. Later in 1998, when Alan took over, the entire front of the building was repainted a bright blue color and a new red vinyl awning stretching over the front window, and also around the corner of the building to a new side window (that was added that same year) with white letters reading "Hooper's Store" on both sides (no murals on the side of the store now due to the new side window, and the checkered design was dropped). In 2002, the building was repainted again, this time it was repainted with in a pale orange color. Hooper's Store has occasionally played host to outdoor music performances. In a 2003 episode, the store held a karaoke night. In a 2004 episode, The Cute But Not So Fuzzy Four gave a musical performance outside Hooper's Store. In 1991, Biff accidentally damaged the store when he hammered a picture frame to the wall, and Hooper's Store was then rebuilt, with work completed in episode 2795. In a later episode, the mural on the side of the store was updated in a mural by artist Speedy Van Go (played by Robert Townsend). In a 1999 episode, Alan put up a sign in Hooper's Store, which exclaimed, "Hooper's Store, where you can get what you want just the way you want it." This sign, however, led to Telly Monster making an unlimited amount of requests. In a 2002 episode, Alan's fried chicken special ignited a grease fire that nearly caused the store to burn down. (This episode was written in response to the September 11, 2001 attacks on the World Trade Center and the Pentagon.) Staff Owners *Mr. Hooper, 1951-1982 *David, 1982-1989 *Mr. Handford, 1989-1998 *Alan, 1998-present Employees *Tom, 1971-1972 *David, 1971-1982 *Petey, 1984-1986 *Gina, 1987-1995 *Carlo, 1995-1998 *Gabi, 2004-present *Miles, 2006-present *Chris, 2007-present Grover could also be seen serving at Hooper's Store in the background of a season 30 episode. Ernie worked at Hooper's Store in one sketch. Cookie Monster has also helped out on a few occasions, such as Episode 0406, where Mr. Hooper asked him to make a pile of cookies that looks like another pile of cookies, and in Episode 0725, where David puts Cookie Monster in charge of the store, and making him promise not to eat the cookies in the store (causing Cookie Monster to eat everything else). Bert also helped out at Hooper's Store in Bert and the Broken Teapot. In Episode 1497, Geraldo Ortiz is working in the store. In a 1994 episode, Savion fills in for Gina while she's sick. In the 2004 season, Natalie was hired as a temporary replacement for Alan at Hooper's Store in episode 4060, while Alan was on vacation, but she was never shown working there afterwards. Trivia *"Hooper's Store" appears as a property on the Monopoly: Sesame Street Edition game board, in place of Park Place. See also *Hooper's Store (book) Category:Sesame Street Locations